Little Orange Book
by CannedCan
Summary: Lori found Lincoln's secret diary, even Lola didn't knew. What would happen when she read it? From spongebob Little Yellow Book.
1. chapter 1

**Remake of** **spongebob Little Yellow Book.**

 **Also, there's a bug in mobile app and I can't write a chapter more than 2k characters. Anyone know how to fix it?**

 **Anyways, I saperated two chapters because of that bug. enjoy.**

 **I do not own loud house, or spongebob.**

Lori was in the living room, reading her teen magazine. The living room was much less chaotic than usual, and she could enjoy her freedom.

"This is literally the best. No loud noise, no siblings in-"

"Hey, I'm here." Leni cut in on the sofa, sewing clothes.

"Ah, whatever. And no chores. This should be the perfect-"

"Lori, can you take out the trash?" Rita asked in the kitchen.

"Mom, that's Lincoln's chore." She said, annoyed by interruption.

"I know, but he's not responding."

"I'll get him." She said. Then she headed to Lincoln's room, which was a little opened. She heard him laughing. She looked through the opened door. he was holding a pencil and wrote something. Then he laughed again.

"Lincoln!" She shouted. Lincoln got startled by her yell, and fell from the bed. He got up, and closed his book first.

"Lincoln, the rooms are full of trashes." She told him, as the trash bins were full.

"Oh, sorry. I got it." He packed up his trash bag, and left the room. Lori noticed the orange book, lying on the bed. She tried to grab it and take a look, but Lincoln returned immediately, and took the book away from her.

"I'll take that. Thank you." He said. Lori just left the room with curiosity.

"If he's keeping the book away from me, I have no choice but to read it." She thought to herself. Just then, another laughter was heard in his room.

"There he goes. Scribbling away in that little book. I must admit, my curiosity is peaked to peek... Oh, that one was a little funny." She watched him writing that book again. She thought, and finally an idea came to her mind how to read that book. She wrote something on a paper.

"Hey Lincoln. Can you do a business for me? I'll give you free ride for a week then." Lori asked him, with a suspicious look.

"Great. What is it?" Lincoln accepted without a doubt.

"Can you buy these items for me? It's in the mall." She asked, handing a paper of list she just made.

"Good, but don't you like going to the mall?"

"Yeah... but I don't want to go this time. And Vanzilla is broken." She said, despite the car is not actually broken.

"Fine. I'll take the bus." He replied. Lori handed him 10 dollars, and he left for the mall. And on his bed remained a shiny orange book. When she checked he took the bus, she ran to his room and grabbed the orange book.

"A dairy? This is gonna be interesting." She smiled, and tried to open it. But it was locked.

"Gah. He's smarter than I thought." She tried looking under his bed and in bookshelf, but nothing was there. Suddenly, an idea pierced into her. She wrapped it, and went into her room.

"Hey Leni, I locked my diary and I lost my key. can you open it for me?" She said. The paper named 'Lori' was poorly covered on his diary. But it would work for at least one sister in the house, and you know who.

"Fine. By the way, I didn't know you liked orange like Lincoln." She used her hairpin to unlock it. The lock clicked, and the book opened.

"Yeah... Now off to living room, cause this is a secret. I'm... not suspicious, right? Hehe..." Then she ran to the living room, and opened it.

"And now, the diary of a twerp." She opened it, but there was another cover, with another lock. That one was 4-number coded.

"Seriously, double lock?" She said in annoyance. But it was a shame to give up now. She used her entire knowledge of encryption, and thought if she was Lincoln, what number she would use.

"The birthday! It's 0431." She praised herself. But the lock still didn't opened.

"Hmm. Maybe it's Clyde's." But it was also wrong.

"What? or probably..?" She had one last choice. Then she called Bobby.

"Hey Bobby boo-boo bear."

"Oh, Babe. How have you been?"

"That's not the topic right now. Do you know when Ronnie Anne's birthday is?"

"Um... It's August 12th." He said. Lori cut the phone immediately after. She was too excited to say bye. Then she coded 0812 to the locker, then a 'click' sound was heard. The book was unlocked entirely, and Lori could see the white paper filled with black pen.

"May 5th. Dear diary, today I've been..." Lori imagined him on the diary.

"Today, I've been amazing. In the morning, I played wrestling with Lynn. Though she always wins, I still have fun. Lori punished me again for entering her room. Next time I should knock harder. And I met with Clyde..."

"Ugh. Nothing interesting here. Let's investigate a little farther..." She smiled just like when she made Leni fail the driving test. She scanned pages to pages quickly, trying to find interesting stuff. She couldn't describe the excitement when she went through those pages.

"Lori, what are you doing?" Lynn came and startled her.

"A diary? Reading somebody's diary is terrible!" She said. Though she doesn't really keep a diary.

"Was there another diary that I didn't know about?" Lola said. Everyone looked at her suspiciously.

"I mean... what's the content?" She tried to cover her words. Fortunately, it worked.

"I'm scanning now. Look. It says here... When Lincoln sees plaid, he has an uncontrollable urge to cluck like a chicken."

"Did somebody said plaid? I'm plaid enthusiasist. I just wore my plaid pants and ties." Dad said, wearing his unique tie.

At that time, Lincoln just arrived at home, carrying what Lori requested. He entered the house. When Lori heard this, she just hid the book under the couch.

"Hey Lori. Here's what you requested. A card with horse in straw hat, and it really feels like straw.(scratches) And some traditional music too." He said. All sisters was in living room, including Lori.

"Hey Lincoln, what do you think of dad's new plaid ties?" Lori said. Dad appeared with a plaid tie and plaid pants.

"P-p-p-plaid?" Before he could react, he became like a chicken. He moved his head back and forth as if he was eating corns on the floor. He clucked, then crowed like a rooster. He also moved his arms like flying. The sisters couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, you don't have to be nasty about it!" Dad said and left. They were still laughing.

"Bawk bawk... Ah no Lincoln, I have to take my break!" Then he ran to his room. He sighed a deep breath to calm down.

"Listen to this. Lincoln would call Bun-Bun 'Fifi'." Lori continued to read his diary. Even her friends came, and laughed together.

"He named his doll Fifi."

"What kind of name is Fifi?" They said.

"Who ever heard of naming doll Fifi? It's a girl's name!" Lynn laughed.

At that time, Lincoln went downstairs to get some snacks.

"I'm back from my break. Do you have any cookies?"

"Oh Lincoln, can you let Lily play... with your 'Fifi'?"

"...Oh. Sure." Then he ran to his room again.

"Fifi, how did Lori know your secret name? Have you been talking?" He said as he held bun-bun.

"Oh, this is literally the best one. He says, "If I hear Royal Woods municipal anthem, I can't help but square dance around, even if I'm alone! Quiet quiet everyone. let's try this." Lori picked up a dusty radio on the fireplace, and turned it on. They brought it to upstairs, and watched Lincoln.

When he heard the music, he jumped off the bed, and stared doing square dance. He acted as if there was really a partner. Everyone couldn't bear the laughter. They laughed, and Lori forgot she was holding his book.

"My... Diary! Lori! how could you?!" He bursted his tears. His face seemed truly embrassed and upset. He cried away, and ran to downstairs. He met his father, clucked once, then cried again.

"That was that little buddy's diary?" One of Lori's friend said, as she watched him crying aloud. Then they left the house.

"This is not okay. That was uncool." Lynn spoke.

"Yeah Lori, you really crossed the line this time. You need to apologize." Leni told to her.

"Ah, he'll get over it." Lori answered casually. She just went downstairs, and was about to left the door to get to garage to get vanzilla to the mall.

"Wait. Did you read Lincoln's diary?" Dad blocked her.

"Yes, I did."

"According to our house law, I can't lend my car to someone who read someone else's diary." He said, and took the key away.

"Whatever. I'll just take the bus." She said to herself She took the bus, and arrived at the mall. She headed to her and almost every teen girl's favorite corner, the fashion goods.


	2. 2

"And she read the poor little buddy's secret diary. And he cried away. How poor he is!" A voice was heard. It was Lori's friend talking to others. Lori just tried to blend in them, but her friend noticed her first.

"There she is!"

"Diary thief!"

"Secret stealer!"

"Honey, you shouldn't be like that mean girl when you grow up." Someone said to her kid. Everybody looked angry at her, taking about Lincoln. She felt uncomfortable, and just left the mall.

When she arrived at home and opened the door, Rita, her mother was standing at there. She looked angrily at her.

"There you are. Lori, did you read Lincoln's diary and made him cry?" Lincoln was seen in the back, still having tears in his eyes.

"Yeah... That's true."

"Reading someone else's diary is terrible thing. Lori, you're grounded for a week." She spoke.

"But mom-"

"No excuse. Just apologize to your brother and think what you have done." She cut her words. Lori should listen to her mother.

She sat on a sofa, and turned on the TV to forget about it. She didn't hate her brother at all, but it was a little awkward to apologize now.

Suddenly, Lola came and blamed her.

"A diary reader!"

"What? Lola, your hobby is reading other's diary! Don't you have conscience?" She answered offensively.

"Well, at least I keep it myself. I don't spread the secret in the public like you." She declared. Lori just stared at her with angry face.

The next day, Lori was staying at her room.

"Lori, take out the trash!" Rita shouted downstairs.

"Mom, that's Lincoln's job!"

"It's a punishment! Do together!" She shouted. Lori sighed, took the bag, and collected garbage. When she collected plenty of garbage, she went outside to dump it.

"Oh, hi Lori." She saw Lincoln, saying casually. He was just lying against a tree peacefully. She thought it was a good chance to apologize. And if it goes well, maybe she could be free earlier.

"Oh Lincoln, you have to forgive me." She begged.

"What for?"

"I read your diary."

"Oh, that. You know, Lori, everyone was so amused by it, so I published it as 'Life in Loud', and it became a best seller! I owe it all to you. And besides, you only read my everyday diary. You've never seen my secret personal diary." He said, as he showed her another orange note. There was a super secret mark, as well as well as with a smily face.

"If someone reads it, I would be really embrassing." He said. Then he put his real diary next to him.

"There she is! The diary reader!" A vioce was heard outside the house. It was Rusty and Liam, looking upset. There were several other people as well.

"Lincoln. Don't worry. We'll tell her lesson." Rusty said, looking at Lori.

"People, people. Stop your assault. Through my art, as an author, I have forgiven Lori." Lincoln spoke, as he showed them his published diary. They paused at surprise.

"That's good. By the way, did you know she's reading your personal diary?" Liam asked. Lincoln noticed that his super secret diary was disappeared. Lori was reeading it, while laughing.

"Lori! how could you?" He cried away again, and they started throwing muds at her. Her face got dirty with the mud, but she was too excited to care about that.

"Don't worry! I'll keep the secret!" Then she laughed again.

 **Don't get mad at the ending. It was original ending, and I'm not writing this serious.**


End file.
